


氣味博物館 (Smell Museum)

by Revere



Series: Works that haven't translated nor finished [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/pseuds/Revere
Summary: It was a prompt based on how Intenso smells like
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Works that haven't translated nor finished [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597963





	氣味博物館 (Smell Museum)

魁登斯意識到自己在作夢，夢境就是那樣，不知從何處來更不知道要往何處去......

也許這能稍微解釋為什麼在無邊的黑暗中，會有這麼一棟壯麗的建築物從裡到外的透出光亮，像是能夠賜予人們安心之處的庇護所，又像是蠱惑人心的蜜糖陷阱。

整面由白色石頭砌成的牆面上，刻著「氣味博物館」幾個大字。石牆後方則是巨大的能讓汽車通過的拱門，室內昏黃的燈光灑在同樣材質的白色階梯上，看起來夢幻的不可置信。

魁登斯捏一捏臉頰想讓自己清醒，卻發現無論是哪部分都沒有觸碰到的感覺。低下頭看見的仍然是傷痕累累的雙手、不合身的衣服，以及不知何時掛在脖頸上的項鍊。

項鍊是由三角形、圓形和中間連結的直桿組成，拿著應該是金屬材質的光滑表面，卻感受不到冰冷的觸感或是略沉的重量。

無意識的摩娑著項鍊，即使記不起是如何拿到手的，魁登斯卻本能的覺得是很重要的東西。

***

撲鼻而來是濃郁的香味，站在氣味圖書館門口的魁登斯沒有立刻走進去。

僅僅是站在門前，各種氣味已經開始彰顯自己的特色，等魁登斯回過神來時已經穿越拱門，站在一扇木頭門前，微微開啟的門縫內有種海的味道。

儘管他從來沒有見過海，但是這樣的味道卻能讓他想起書上對海的描述—「那潮濕的、帶著淡淡海腥味的風，吹拂著人的頭髮、面頰、和身體的每一處。」

***

Ma曾經說過，過度迷戀是種罪。

*  
站在人來人往的紐約街口，Credence習慣性地垂著頭，機械式地向前方遞出傳單。

手裡拿滿傳單的青年，在其他路人眼里不過是個人型障礙物，穿著不合身的套裝，頂著可笑的髮型，顯得非常突兀。

Credence看著手中不見減少的傳單，不禁想著Ma一定又要處罰他了。

胡思亂想的青年出神地望著從霧氣中朦朧顯現的伍爾沃斯大樓，尖塔般的設計像極了童話書上關著公主的高塔，等著素昧平生的王子，擺脫禁錮展開新生活...

但是Credence...

「沒有人是你的救贖」青年默默地告訴自己。

*

突然的青年注意到一股視線，直覺的朝對街看去，果不其然的發現他的先生不知何時便站在那裏，灼熱的視線像是能在身上刻出個洞。

Come...

看著先生上下開闔的嘴型隱約的呼喚著，Credence挾著如鼓的心跳聲，不自覺得穿過人群，追著背影來到熟悉的巷子。


End file.
